Destinies Intertwined
by Lulu56048
Summary: After the events of KH2, the trio returned to home. Two months had passed and a new journey began. The trio must save a world that is consumed by darkness which is known as Espia. But they need a secret weapon to suceed. It turns out to be a girl: who's the key for victory because of the magic she possess.But new enemies rise to stop them. Join Sora Riku & Kairi as they find her.
1. Home

**A/N #1: Um, Hi! It's Lulu56048 and I'm back! Anyways, this fanfic is a remake of my previous story, Kingdom Hearts 4. And before my character joins the story, let's see what happens to our protagonists before they meet my OC! **

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY: **After the events of KH2, the trio returned back home at Destiny Islands. Two months later, the trio had the same dream hinting that darkness is consuming another world. Intrigued by the fact that this isn't a coincidence, Sora, Riku, and Kairi seek help to King Mickey and Master Yen Sid. They discover that they've reawakened a deadly prophecy. But this next journey would be different than their previous journeys. They must find the secret weapon in order to succeed this quest and save the kingdom of Espia. The secret weapon turns out to be a girl from Earth. But they're not the only ones looking for her, new enemies set out to get to the girl first. This girl is named Kylie. She's simple and lives a normal life until she get's thrown into the situation. Unbeknownst to her, she has a far more greater destiny waiting for her. Join her journey as she discover her true potential and who she really is.

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

**Sora- (First Entry) **He is the chosen wielder of the Keyblade and has used its power to save the worlds from crisis more than once. In one of his journeys, he set out to search for his friends and protected the light from the darkness. Eventually in the end of his adventure, he returned to home along with his friends. Age 16.

**Riku- (First Entry) **He is Sora's best friend. They grew up on the Destiny Islands, but he was so desperate to leave their small, restrained home that he succumbed to the darkness which made him clash with Sora. Fortunately, he met Mickey, who helped him. Riku learned his wrongs into rights which helped him gain the ability to wield the Keyblade. Age 17.

**Kairi- (First Entry) **She is Sora and Riku's best friend and one of the Princesses of Heart with ties of the Keys and Keyholes. Two years ago, she was lost in the darkness, Riku and Sora tried to save her, each in their own way. Thanks to them, Kairi returned to her home islands where she awaits for Sora and Riku's return. But she suddenly lost her memories of Sora, and after they returned, she wanted to meet him. Afterwards, she got the chance to reunite with both Sora and Riku, and at the end of their long journey, they return to their home and lived a normal. Age 16.

**King Mickey- **King of Disney Castle. he set out to learn more about the darkness. Soon after closing the door of Kingdom Hearts, he and Riku stayed behind the realm of darkness. When Riku fell into the darkness, the king helped him and showed him the way. Soon after, he traveled from world to work to watch over Sora and the others to guide them in their journey. Once the crisis was solved, he returned to Disney Castle to live a peaceful life with his friends.

**Donald- **Royal Magician of Disney Castle who is skilled in magic. In the request of the King, he and Goofy helped Sora to save the worlds from darkness. After their adventure, he returned home to live a peaceful life with his friends.

**Goofy- **Royal Knight of Disney Castle. In the request of the King, he and Donald helped Sora to save the worlds from darkness. After their adventure, he returned home to live a peaceful life with his friends.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Home_

_Realm of Darkness_

At the Dark Margin, Sora and Riku, (who are seemingly calm despite of their situation) looked up at the dark, starless sky and closed their eyes as the fresh breeze hits their skin and hear the sounds of the waves crashing.

Out of nowhere beyond the dark ocean, a bottle washes up on Riku's leg. The silver-haired boy became curious of the bottle so he grabbed and opened the bottle which contained a letter. He then read the letter completely.

After reading that letter, he knew this letter, written by Kairi, which is intended for Sora. It was obvious that Kairi likes Sora.

"Sora," Riku started and Sora payed attention to him. "I think it's for you." Riku said and handed it to Sora who began to read it.

"_Thinking of you wherever you are,_" The spiky brunette read aloud. _"We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step foward to realize this wish." _

He then continued reading it, _'And who knows: Starting a new journey may not sound so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-one sky, one destiny.' _The letter was signed by Kairi.

Unexpectedly, a bright light appears over the water before Sora and Riku.

"Light." Riku said.

"The Door to Light." Sora added and he then stand up and offers his hand to Riku. "We'll go together."

"Yeah." Riku agreed as he got up besides Sora.

The two friends then enter towards the light which brings them back home.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

The waves of Destiny Islands are somewhat peaceful as two falling starts grace at the sky (who are actually Sora and Riku falling from the sky). Sora and Riku landed in the water.

"Sora! Riku!" The two keyblade wielders recognized that familiar voice: Kairi.

They see her wave at them as she called their names.

Sora and Riku then swam towards the surface where Kairi waits for them. From behind, a rejoiced Mickey, Donald, and Goofy runs excitedly towards the heroes.

Donald and Goofy jumps on Sora and knocks him back into the water. Sora then sits up as Goofy hugs him and Donald wipes his eyes from tears of joy that his comrade is safe. Mickey runs to Riku, who picks him up and spins him around. Donald and Goofy hug Sora and looked at Mickey and Riku who smiled at them. Kairi giggled and smiled upon Sora who does the same.

Sora then takes out Kairi's Wayfinder from his pocket. This star-shaped charm made from thalassa shells, was given to him by Kairi before he set off to his journey. They promised each other that Sora will return the charm to her once he returns from his journey.

"W-We're back." Sora said at last.

"You're home." Kairi added as she extended her hand. Sora grabs Kairi's hand with his, both holding on the lucky charm.

Once in Sora's life, he was actually happy that he returned home; along with Riku.

This journey is finally over.

**A/N #2: I know, kind of boring, right? But it gets better in the next few chapters. Read on for more excitment!**


	2. Afterwards

**A/N: Well... I have to admit but to me, this chapter is kinda boring but you have my permission to skip this chapter because everything begins in the next chapter. And if you like romance and cheesy stuff, this is your chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**CHARACTERS**_

_**Selphie- **_Best friend of Kairi and childhood friend of Sora and Riku. She is spunky, perky, and assertive and tend to leap before she looks and has a romantic side. She is also very girly, outspoken, not afraid to speak out what she really thinks of something or someone, and optimistic. She also has a secret crush on her childhood friend, Tidus. Age 16.

_**Tidus-**_ Childhood friend of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He is a cheerful, self-confident boy and considers himself a champ at everything. He is very athletic and one of his favorite sports is Blitzball, and now has a long distance relationship. Age 16.

_**Wakka-**_ Childhood friend of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. He's the oldest and takes good care of his friends. A skilled player of Blitzball and very modest and has a big heart and tries to cheer the party up. He kept a long relationship with Lulu. Age 18.

_**Lulu- **_Friends of Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, and Wakka. She moved to the island a year ago when Sora and Riku were away. She's considered a goth since she wears dark clothing and her scary demeanor. She is stern and scathing, and doesn't smile that often until she met Wakka. If you get to know her, she can be very intelligent, kind and caring towards her friends. She is currently dating Wakka. Age 18.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Afterwards_  
_Destiny Islands_

_Two months later..._

It has been about two months since Sora's adventure (which consists the downfall of Organization XIII, finding Riku, and keeping the light safe from darkness and harm). Although Sora had to say goodbye to his comrades, Donald and Goofy, he knows in his heart that true friends are never gone and that he will see them again someday.

Sora and Riku also had to return to their lives. They still had to go to school along with Kairi and their other friends, and the two heroes even returned to their parents with further explanation of their disappearence for two years.

Everything had been resolved from those two months, and Sora and Riku had to adjust to their former lives again.

Right now, the spiky brunette ran towards the island carrying a red surf board and a bag filled with items that are needed for enjoying a day at the beach.

Ever since Sora and Riku returned, they tried to catch up on everything they missed _and _also cherish a day of fun and peace without any Heartless or some psycho who desires world domination by opening Kingdom Hearts in their way.

"Hey guys!" Sora hollered from afar which caught his friend's attention. Kairi and Riku were obviously there, but Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka came along since they hadn't seen him in a while.

The spiky brunette then approached his friends who were ready to have fun.

"Sora! You look _nice_!" Kairi complimented. In reality, the word Kairi wanted to say was _hot. _But she didn't want to get humiliated because of her attraction towards Sora. She was actually right because he was shirtless which showed his newfound muscular build. _Probably from fighting many Heartless. _He wore red swim shorts and had his red sunglasses on which made him even more cool and _hot _to Kairi.

"Thanks." Sora smiled. "You don't look bad yourself." The crimson haired girl wore a matching cream pink tankini which showed out her long creamy legs. Sora then feels attracted towards Kairi's beauty and appearance. Is he in love?

_Damn you puberty..._ He thought to himself which broke his fantasy.

"C'mon, let's go hit the waves!" Tidus interrupted.

"Y-Yeah." Sora agreed and took his red surf board along the way.

As the boys were about to hit the shores, Sora noticed Riku's wearing a jacket even though it's hot and they're going to surf.

"Um, Riku," Sora began. "aren't you going to take that off?" He pointed out.

"Of course." Riku realized. He unzipped his jacket revealing his muscular build. Tidus and Wakka's jaws dropped and even Selphie and Kairi are impressed.

"Oh my gosh, Riku. You look _sexier _than Sora!" Selphie squealed which made Sora rolled his eyes.

"Hello? How about me?! Riku isn't the only attractive guy here!" Sora scoffed.

"What about you, Kairi? Who's sexy, Sora or Riku?" Selphie smirked.

"U-Um..." Kairi stammered. She felt uncomfortable of this topic and she yes, both her best friends are attractive, but it's not right to choose between them. "A-Aren't you guys going to surf or what?" She pointed out so no further questions would go out involving Sora and Riku's attractiveness.

"Yes," Riku agreed because he's also uncomfortable about it.

"Agreed." Tidus nodded.

"Ya." Wakka added.

"What is wrong with you today, Selphie?" Tidus asked her.

"Nothings wrong with me! I'm being realistic!" Selphie emphasized as the boys ran towards the ocean holding their surf boards

* * *

As the guys surfed, Selphie and Kairi simply relaxed at the beach. Kairi simply reads a small, yet long pocketbook as she listened to music in her iPod. And Selphie mindlessly reads her fashion magazines, in reality, she kept peeking at Tidus and the others as they surfed across the tides.

"Selphie," Kairi began. " I can't help but notice you staring at the boys, especially Tidus."

After a couple of seconds, the brunette held her up hands high as a sign of defeat. "Fine! I like Tidus!"

"Why won't you just tell him?" The crimson haired girl asked.

"Do you know he has a long-distant relationship with some girl for two years! I don't want to be the one to ruin his relationship!" Selphie replied.

"Oh," Kairi just said.

An awkward silence occurred until Selphie began to talk.

"So Kairi," Selphie started. "Do you by any chance like Sora?"

"W-What." Kairi stammered since she felt uncomfortable when it comes to her romance life.

"C'mon, tell me! I saw the way you look at him!" Selphie pointed out.

"Fine," The auburn haired girl sighed. "maybe a little."

Selphie began to squeal and kept asking questions to Kairi and she even gave her some advice.

* * *

Approxiately an hour later, the boys returned to the beach just to settle and cool off. As the teens enjoyed each others company, a lady approached the island. Not just any lady, she looked gorgeous. She has long, straight black hair, amber eyes, and she wore a matching black bikini.

"Lulu!" Wakka exclaimed which caught her attention. He then ran towards her and gave her a warm hug.

"Who's _Lulu_?" Sora blurted out as he put down his towel after drying himself.

Tidus answered, "She's Wakka's girlfriend."

"Really? Since when did Wakka had a girlfriend?" Sora questioned his friends.

"Two years ago," Tidus responded. "when you and Riku left the islands."

"Oh." Was all Riku said since he felt a tad of remorse for leaving his friends.

Selphie then added, "Anyways, all of us are friends of Lulu ever since Wakka dated her."

"Really? I never thought Wakka would date since he told me he isn't the _romantic type._" Sora expressed.

"I know right." Kairi agreed.

Lulu and Wakka then approached the group after having a five-minute conversation.

"Sora, Riku, this is Lulu." Wakka introduced. "My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you!" The spiky brunette smiled and only Riku nodded politely.

Lulu and Wakka joined the groups circle and began to converse with each other. They began to reminisce their memories of each other and had a lot of fun.

"And that is why, you shouldn't let Selphie play blitzball with you." Tidus concluded as the group laughed (especially Riku).

"Hey! That was only one time, and probably my last!" Selphie said in her defense. "I didn't mean to injure that guy!"

Exactly a year ago, Selphie volunteered herself to play Blitzball with the guys, just to impress Tidus. When it was her turn to kick the blitzball, she accidently kicked the guy next to her in the jaw because he was teaching her.

It became silent for a few seconds until Lulu spoke.

"Sora, Riku," Lulu began. "I heard a lot of things about you. And that's fascinating you two traveled around the world!"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. Both Sora and Riku's cover story of their disappearance is that they were chosen to travel around the world along with other teenagers just to get familiar with different cultures and for educational reasons.

"So, where did you two went?" Lulu asked.

Tidus then joined the conversation, "Yeah Sora, what places did go to?" Even Wakka and Selphie were curious as well.

"W-We went to..." The spiky brunette trailed off. "Hey Riku, why won't you tell 'em?" Sora didn't want to answer their question since he wasn't allowed to tell _everything_. Riku gave a death glare towards Sora who sheepishly smiled.

Riku then answered. "Sora and I went to-"

Luckily, Kairi interrupted him. "Hey guys, isn't it time for us to go?" She reminded them as she checked the time on her iPod which is 6:54 in the evening.

"Yeah," Tidus agreed. "my parents would be pissed if I don't go to dinner, again." He, along with Wakka, Lulu, and Selphie took their belongings.

"I enjoyed this day," Wakka expressed. "I'm glad that our bruddas, Sora and Riku are back." And everyone else agreed.

"Great! Well see you guys tomorrow." Sora smiled.

"Well, it's nice meeting you two." Lulu said once again as Wakka held her hand.

Lulu and Wakka went towards their boat and went off to the mainland, and Tidus as well.

Selphie turned to her best friend and asked, "Kairi, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just need to talk to Sora and Riku." The crimson haired girl responded.

"Okay! See you later!" Selphie said as she grabbed her bag and went towards her boat.

* * *

When their other friends left, Sora, Riku, and Kairi stay at the island for a while just to see the sun set and or, hang out for a while.

At their usual spot by the bent paopu tree and they would always lean or sit on it. "Well, that was close!" Sora exclaimed as he sat on the tree while putting his hands behind his head.

"I know right," Riku agreed as he leaned on the tree as he crossed his arms. "I really want to punch you."

Kairi, who was sitting on the paopu tree besides Sora, then joined the conversation. "Hey! If I hadn't helped, you guys would've told them the truth by now!"

"I know," Riku nodded. "thanks." The auburn haired girl hadn't heard Riku say anything admirable in a while since his return.

"Yeah, thanks Kairi." Sora said and she noticed his ocean blue eyes twinkle of innocence. She really liked his eyes because it reminded her of the ocean and now she can't resist Sora's cuteness. _Snap out of it Kairi!_

"Um, you're welcome guys." Kairi just said.

They then went towards the paopu tree and decided to relax for a while. The trio then looked through the ocean and noticed the blazing sun setting. Kairi wanted to freeze this moment and enjoy it while it lasts. She had to suffer a year without her best friends and she absolutely missed them.

"Sora, Riku," Kairi began. "how do you guys feel being back home?" She asked.

"Well, I feel _glad _that I'm back." Riku responded. "To be honest, I miss the adventure, but I rather be with all of you right here."

Kairi felt touched by his answer. "How about you, Sora?"

"I'm _happy _that I'm back because everything is back to normal and I'm with _you _most of all." Sora replied.

"R-Really, thanks guys." Kairi blushed. "I hope everything stays like this."

The trio then continued gazing at the beautiful view of the ocean and sunset. Little did they know, a new journey is setting out to begin.

**A/N: Whew! Finally finished this chapter! Everything starts in the next chapter! Read for more excitement!**


	3. A New Calling

_Chapter 3: A New Calling_  
_Destiny Islands_

Night had fallen and soon after the trio's day at the beach, the trio headed back home.

XXXX

Riku went straight to his home where he lived with his mother. He hadn't seen his mother in a while since the beginning of his journey but ever since he returned, he _rarely _seen his mother because she's busy with her work.

Once Riku arrived his two-story apartment, the light were off which meant that no one's home. Riku began fond of being alone ever since the darkness came inside of him, but overtime he knew that his friends would always be there.

He then walked upstairs and into his room. His room was just like how he left it two years ago. The walls are dark indigo blue (as well as the ceiling), the floor was a dark brown hardwood, his bed was in the center of the room, he had a computer on his desk, there are two windows within the room, and light filters into the empty room.

The silver-haired boy then took a warm, peaceful shower. Afterwards, he went to his bed wearing gray shorts and was shirtless.

Riku then lie down on his comfy bed and stared at the ceiling as he began to wonder if this peaceful time will cease to end.

He shook off his thoughts and closed his eyes; resulting him to fall asleep.

* * *

_Riku opened his eyes and he wasn't on his bed anymore. His clothes changed into his normal attire. Everything was all white from his surroundings and he was all alone. Suddenly, everything turned into darkness._

_Black mist came towards him. The silver-haired boy's first instinct was to run. As he ran as fast as he could, it was too late. The darkness consumed him._

_"No!" Riku gasped as the darkness surrounded him. He couldn't breathe and see. Riku then fell into the abyss. He knew that one day, the darkness would consume him again. This was the end, or so he thought._

_Out of nowhere, he felt a hand grabbing him from the innermost darkness. And then he felt the power of light within his presence. Once he opened his turqoise eyes, a girl faced in front of him._

_Not just any girl. Riku founded her quite mysterious and most of all attractive. She has long, ebony black hair, pure blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean, and fair skin. This stranger wore a white dress and was barefoot. Her beauty captivated him and she looks just like an angel. _

_"W-Who are you?" That was the only thing Riku asked to his savior. She didn't say anything. The girl just smiled at him and said._

_"One day you will know more. Trust me." His angel softly said to him. Trust her? What did that meant. Her voice sounded like she meant what she said. The girl then got up and began to walk away from him._

_His savior then began to fade away. Light began to shimmer onto her body._

_"Please! I need to know more!" Riku shouted as he ran towards her. He tried to reach for her hand but it's too late; she faded away._

* * *

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Riku then woke up from his bizarre dream and recognized that sound; his phone. He took his phone on his drawer and realized that Sora is calling him. _Great... What does he want?! _He thought in his head, irritated by the fact he would call him in the morning.

"What?" He answered coldly.

"Wow, someone woke up the other side on the bed." Sora said sheepishly. Riku just ignored his irritating comment.

"Sorry." The silver-haired teen said apologetically. "So, why'd you called?" He asked.

"You need to go to the islands ASAP!" The spiky brunette said urgently.

"Why?!" Riku questioned him.

"Well, I had this _strange _dream last night." Sora answered. "When I told Kairi about it, she also said that she had the same dream as me."

Riku's bizarre dream wasn't a coincidence. "I'll be there."

"Great. See ya!" Sora exclaimed and the two hung up their phone call.

Did they had the same dream of that girl? If they did, how did the trio had the same dream? Is it a new calling?

Riku then got up from his bed and went straight to the bathroom to get ready. He then changed into his casual attire.

Soon afterwards, he got out of his apartment and went straight to the island where Sora and Kairi waited for him.

* * *

At the islands, Sora and Kairi waited around the shore for Riku. They were sitting side-by-side looking towards the ocean. The two were silent after their conversation about Sora's dream.

Kairi then spoke, "Sora, what does our dreams mean?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." The spiky brunette replied.

The auburn haired girl continued, "What if, this is a new calling?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if you and Riku are in danger again?" Kairi emphasized. "I don't want to lose you and Riku again!"

Kairi looked like she was going to cry, but Sora calmed her down, "Kairi, don't worry. We won't go anywhere. Remember? We all made it back in one piece two months ago."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Just in time, Riku arrived to the island and rushed towards Kairi and Sora.

"Hey!" Riku greeted which startled the pair. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sora and Kairi blushed, "No,"

The spiky brunette returned to the matter at hand, "Kairi and I had the same dream."

"Of what?"

"Our fears." Sora replied. "But, a light saved us. We also heard someones voice. It told us something about the future: We should be careful because something just as worse as our fears will consume one of us."

After what Sora just said, Riku's dream isn't like Sora and Kairi's. He was the only one that dreamt of a girl he never seen before.

Kairi asked Riku, "Did you had the same dream as us?"

"Yeah." Riku lied. It was best for them not to know about it.

"What does it mean?" Kairi wondered.

"We'll never know if we're here doing nothing." Riku stated.

Sora suggested, "Why won't we go tell Yen Sid or the King about this."

The two nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."


	4. Prophecy

**CHARACTERS**  
**Yen Sid**- A powerful sorcerer and former keyblade master who watches over the balance between light and darkness. He was also King Mickey's teacher and resides at the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Prophecy_  
_Destiny Islands_

As soon as Sora contacted King Mickey. They're ordered to go to The Mysterious Tower accompanied by Donald and Goofy.

Beyond the horizon, a bright orange Gummi Ship landed on the beach. Its engines stopped and the doorway opened revealing to be Sora's allies in his previous journey: Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora exclaimed and rushed to them and gave them a huge hug.

"Are any of you okay? Nightmares bring negative energy within you?" Donald asked the trio worriedly.

"Just a bit shaken up, but I'm fine." Kairi answered.

"I'm okay," Riku said.

Sora nodded, "Me too."

"Let's go," Goofy insisted. "The King is waiting for all of you because he has to tell you guys something very important!"

Everyone entered the Gummi Ship and eventually flew out of the islands and into the sky.

* * *

_The Mysterious Tower_

Once they finally arrived, they're now discussing the matter at hand to Yen Sid and Mickey. Donald and Goofy remained downstairs outside and Sora, Riku, and Kairi are upstairs explaining themselves and their situation.

"... And then we realized it wasn't a coincidence, maybe it was a sign that something's wrong." Sora concluded after a long speech about what happened.

Yen Sid said, "Indeed you are correct."

"What do you mean?" Riku suddenly asked. "Is it about the Organization?"

"No," Yen Sid shook his head, "Something far more worst than that."

Kairi suddenly stepped into the conversation, "Then what is it?"

"The prophecy is awakened." Yen Sid answered.

"What prophecy?" Sora questioned. "Is it about me being the Chosen Keyblade Wielder?"

King Mickey replied, "No, it's a far more darker prophecy which wouldn't end well."

"Please, explain." Sora asked.

"Every five hundred years, three champions of the keyblade are chosen by the spirit of the first ruler of Espia. One has the purest heart of light, one has the heart of darkness, and the other is the chosen one."

"That sounds just like us." Kairi said nervously.

"They are cursed to undo their mistakes: Restore Espia from eternal darkness." Mickey emphasized.

"What will happen in the end?" Riku asked.

Yen Sid answered, "Wether you fail or succeed, one shall It can be any of you."

This gave them the chills. Even one thought about it worries them to death.

"The voice was right, this prophecy will destroy one of us." Sora remembered.

Yen Sid nodded.

"What if we don't do anything?" Sora suggested.

"You cannot run away from your fates." Yen Sid countered.

The spiky brunette sighed sadly.

"It's your choice." Mickey added.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi turned to each other.

"We're doomed." Riku said with doubt.

Kairi shook her head, "There's always a way."

"One way or another, there's _no_ way out of this." Riku stated.

"We need to do this," Sora pressed. "even if it looks impossible, we'll end this in one piece."

"I agree with Sora, let's do it." Kairi agreed willfully.

Sora turned to his silver-haired friend, "Riku?"

"Fine." He decided.

Sora turned to Yen Sid, "We're ready to what's in store for us."

"So what do we do first?" Sora asked.

"You won't succeed without the secret weapon." Mickey said.

"What_ secret weapon_?"

"The guardian of Espia."

"What's so important about this guardian?" Riku questioned.

Yen Sid responded, "This guardian is what binds the prophecy. They are reincarnated in different lifetimes every five hundred years. You need to protect her from other foes who wants her dead."

"Wait, did you say _her_?" Riku asked again. "It's a _girl_ isn't it?"

Yen Sid nodded.

This made Riku remember about the dream. He wondered if the girl he dreamt of was the guardian.

"Who's after her?" Kairi inquired.

"I do not know." Yen Sid responded.

"How long do we have?" Sora asked.

King Mickey answered, "Before the Solar Eclipse in four months."

"What are we waiting for? We should get going."

This is now the beginning of a new and deadly journey for them.

* * *

_Unspecified Area_

A dark figure smiles darkly at the crystal globe. It shows Sora, Riku, and Kairi at the Mysterious Tower discussing about the prophecy.

Suddenly, a girl appeared somewhere in the darkness and asked the dark figure, "Master, is it time?"

The dark figure reveals to be a young man. He had silver hair that reaches to the base of his neck and styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face, mildly tan skin, strangely his left eye is a golden color and his right eye is an ocean blue color, and was tall and muscular. He wore a tight black zipped up vest, black pants, black boots, and had a black coat on with a heartless emblem pinned on his coat.

"Indeed it is." The man nodded. "I shall find the girl and dispose of her once and for all." There was a hint of venom within his voice. "Especially these- _subordinates_, whose destinies are bounded by the prophecy."

"This is our last chance, Master."

"Yes, they shall perish just like the rest."

The girl smiled with satisfaction.

"Espia shall be mine." The man chuckled darkly.

Whatever he has in store for them, it isn't good.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, favorite, or follow this story because I wanna know what you all think about it. If I don't get any response, I don't know if I should continue. If you have any questions about my story, PM or review to me.**


End file.
